


Lucky Son

by wildenettles



Series: KakaZabu Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Childbirth, Father-Son Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi and Zabuza are Haku's adoptive dads, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Seriously I just wanted to writing something nice and domestic, There's not a lot of plot here just self indulgence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Haku, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character, Trans male pregnancy written by a trans guy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Fuck, he's going to have to say something, isn't he? He can't keep something like this secret, especially not from Zabuza, who has every right to know. It's his baby after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some positive trans male pregnancy and explore what Kakashi and Zabuza would be like as parents and Haku as an older brother. That's really it, that's the whole explanation for this.

Kakashi stares down at the test in his hands, or more specifically, he stares down at the large, bright plus that stares right back. The bathroom feels a lot colder than it should be, given that it's the middle of summer and there's a heat wave outside. Kakashi swallows, tilts his head back and hits the tiled wall behind him. He's sitting on the floor in only his sleepshirt and underwear, and he knows that outside his husband is getting ready for the day, dressed in the typical Konoha uniform that looks ridiculously too good on him.

 

Fuck, he's going to have to say something, isn't he? He can't keep something like this secret, especially not from Zabuza, who has every right to know. It's his baby after all.

 

Baby. Thinking about it makes Kakashi's stomach roll. He's not sure how he feels about this. Excited? Nervous? Scared? Happy? He doesn't know. This doesn't feel real. He'd only been told just a month ago that it seemed very unlikely he'd ever get pregnant, even after going off the testosterone. Zabuza had been quiet while the medic-nin told them the news, and when she went out to run a few more tests he'd taken Kakashi's hand and given it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Zabuza hadn't assumed that Kakashi would be the one giving birth. The very first option he brought up was adoption, which made sense given that he'd adopted Haku all those years ago. Kakashi was the one who tentatively brought up the idea of getting pregnant. It used to be something that terrified him, the thought of bearing children, of being made to fill a role he'd never wanted. But now he's with Zabuza, a man he loves and trusts, and the idea of having kids with him... It's not so terrifying anymore. This doesn't feel like a burden, a choice taken from him, but rather a reward, something bright to fill the dark voids war and death has left in both his and Zabuza's lives.

 

It's at this moment the bathroom door slides open and Zabuza stands in the frame, the Konoha hitai-ate tied around his head and bandages covering the lower half of his face. His eyebrows raise when he sees Kakashi.

 

"Why are you on the floor?" He asks.

 

Kakashi forces a lazy smirk while hiding the test with his hands. "It's nice down here."

 

Zabuza snorts. "Up vomiting again?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You should go back to bed before you keel over. I can tell people you're sick. Do you need water or anything?"

 

"No, but have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

 

Zabuza huffs out a laugh and Kakashi can't help the heat that fills his cheeks. Zabuza doesn't laugh too often but when he does it never fails to fluster Kakashi. The taller man turns and something lurches in Kakashi's chest. He doesn't know what it is, but the idea of Zabuza leaving him alone causes a surge of panic inside him.

 

"H-hey, wait," Kakashi says and winces at how needy he sounds.

 

Zabuza's just in the hallway and stops to look back at Kakashi. "What's wrong?"

 

Kakashi glances down at his hands, where the test still stays firmly clasped in his fist. "Can you... Can you try and get home early today?"

 

Zabuza raises a brow. "What? You want me to take care of you later?"

 

"Hmm, maybe," Kakashi chuckles, trying to ease the tension curling low in his stomach. 

 

He gets an exasperated eye-roll in response, but the corners of Zabuza's eyes are crinkling in the corners. He's smiling. "I'll try, but it depends on how the missions and training go today."

 

That's good enough for Kakashi. He waves his husband goodbye and watches him disappear down the hall and around the corner to the front door. When Kakashi hears it snap closed he takes a deep breath and unclenches his fist. That plus better not be mocking him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"How far along am I?" Kakashi asks.

 

Sakura frowns in concentration as she feels around Kakashi's abdomen with her medical ninjutsu. "My best guess would be about six to seven weeks."

 

The air in Sakura's house is crisp and cool, a stark contrast to the humidity outside. He'd decided to go to her to double check if the pregnancy test was right, rather than going to see one of the medic-nin at the hospital and waste their time. Clearly, that's not the case anymore. She moves away from Kakashi, allowing him to sit up on her couch and pull down his shirt. There's a smile tugging at her lips, but she tries to keep a straight face for him as she lounges back in the chair opposite him, legs crossed.

 

"Everything seems fine. It's a perfectly healthy embryo if that brings any comfort," Sakura says.

 

It does, a little. Kakashi rests a hand on his stomach, and still can't quite believe there's a living being in there, growing inside of him. The idea makes him dizzy. He must look it too, because Sakura's hand is on his shoulder, gently pushing him back against the couch.

 

"Relax, Kakashi-sensei. So long as you take it easy, eat proper meals and go to your checkups, everything should go smoothly."

 

"I just can't believe it's happened," Kakashi swallows thickly and runs a hand through his already disheveled grey hair. "We were told I couldn't get pregnant."

 

"That can happen under a lot of stress," Sakura says, "And sometimes medic nin make mistakes. Besides, this is yours and Zabuza's baby. It's going to defy expectations and do what it wants, just like its dads."

 

Kakashi smiles at that.

 

"Did you tell him yet?"

 

"No."

 

Sakura's expression falls. "Why not?"

 

"I wasn't sure if I actually was. Didn't want to raise hopes only to crush them, you know?"

 

His former student nods, pink bangs bouncing over her shoulders. "I can understand that." She pauses then, eyes growing almost distant for a second. "How do you think Haku will react?"

 

Kakashi shrugs. "Zabuza talked to him about it before and he seemed to think it was a good idea. He even suggested a few names."

 

Sakura visibly relaxes at that. "Did you like any of them?"

 

He does really like one in particular, especially now after all that's happened, but he doesn't feel like sharing it right now.

 

"A few," He says instead, smiling under his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kakashi returns home, Zabuza is already inside. He can tell because Kubikiribōchō is laid against the wall in their hallway, and Zabuza goes nowhere without it. Kakashi half wonders for a second if Zabuza will ever teach their child how to wield the blade, or if their child will ever want to be a shinobi at all. Kakashi can remember when he was young, and all he wanted to do was impress his own father, to be just like him. Yeah, that turned out well, didn't it?

  
Kakashi rubs at his forehead, already feeling an ache behind his eyes. He doesn't want his child to become a shinobi. He doesn't want them to have to experience all the horrors, the deaths of friends, the ceaseless violence that plagued him his whole life. But he's also aware that this won't be his choice to make, it will be his child's. If they want to become a shinobi, whether that's to protect the village and their loved ones or to find adventure or even to impress him and Zabuza, he has to support them and to trust in their decisions, like his own father had done for him.

  
If only that were easier said than done.

  
He finds Zabuza sitting at the kitchen table, his bandages tugged down below his chin revealing his narrow jawline and thin lips. He's reading one of his own books. He'd tried reading one of Kakashi's before shoving it away after about five minutes and muttering, "Never again." Zabuza has no taste in reading material but Kakashi doesn't mind. It suddenly hits Kakashi that when their child is born he'll have to hide away all his Icha Icha series before they read it by accident. That's a talk he doesn't ever want to have.

  
"I have lunch ready if you want some," Zabuza says as he turns over a page in his book, "Or if you want you can stand there forever. It's up to you."

  
Kakashi blinks and lets his shoulders drop. "Sorry. I have... A lot on my mind."

  
"Have you? I couldn't tell," Zabuza replies and Kakashi can't even be mad at how flippant he's being about this. It's Kakashi's influence after all.

  
"Wow, your concern is blowing me away," Kakashi says as he sits beside Zabuza.

  
Zabuza closes his book and meets Kakashi's eyes. "Whatever it is, you'll tell me when you're ready." His voice is soft, which should be a startling change from how gravelly he usually is, but Kakashi's used to that voice, as is Haku and Zabuza's genin. One wouldn't expect gentleness and love from a man like Zabuza, but he's a natural at both. He had been the one to call a truce that day on the bridge, and it must have torn his pride to shreds to have to approach a man like Kakashi and beg for sanctuary. But it had to be done, or else Haku would have been killed, and Zabuza was willing to do whatever it took to keep his son safe. Kakashi admired that then, and he still admires it now. He reaches over the table for Zabuza's hand and Zabuza laces their fingers together.

  
"I think you might already know what this is about," Kakashi says and he pulls their intertwined hands to rest over his stomach.

  
Zabuza's eyes widen slightly. "So... You are pregnant?"

  
Kakashi nods and can't help but smile at his husband's reaction. "Sakura confirmed it. Six weeks."

  
And he laughs as Zabuza yanks his mask down for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are you all right, dad?" Haku asks Kakashi while they stroll through the training grounds. It startled the hell out of him the first time Haku called him that, mostly because he never saw himself as a parent, as a role model, as anyone worth looking up to. Haku had sensed his discomfort and didn't call him "dad" again, not until a month later when he'd been severely injured during a mission gone wrong and Kakashi shoved aside the shinobi keeping him away.

  
"That's my son!" He'd yelled.

  
Haku cried that night in the hospital while Kakashi sat next to him. Kakashi had thought it was because of the pain but Haku shook his head and said, "I have a family again. I never thought I would."

  
Now Haku looks at Kakashi earnestly with his big brown eyes, eyes that have already seen far too much bloodshed and cruelty but still hopeful, still alive and bright. Kakashi knows he'll be a great older brother.

  
"Still have the morning sickness," Kakashi says with a roll of his shoulders and something clicks. He winces, remembering the previous night of tossing and turning, unable to rest because of nausea gripping his stomach. Sleepless nights weren't that unusual to him. He's had many while he suffered from the nightmares, or from reading his books until the small hours of the morning. But not being able to sleep because you're afraid you're going to throw up over the bed is another thing entirely. "I'd be happier if I actually had it in the morning instead of in the middle of the night."

  
"Have you been eating smaller meals like Sakura suggested?"

  
"All I eat these days are dry toast and rice. I miss flavour."

  
"Kakashi!"

  
Kakashi doesn't even have time to react before a massive green-clad arm is draped around his shoulders and hauling him back into an awkward one arm hug. Might Guy smiles down at him, teeth perfectly square and white and practically glowing in the sunlight.

  
"Hi, Guy," Kakashi says, patting the larger man's arm. "I take it you heard?" He'd told Sakura it was okay for her to tell Rock Lee, seeing as he was her husband, and for him to tell Might Guy. He doesn't particularly care if word gets out. People are going to find out eventually anyway.

  
Guy gives a sniff and for a split second Kakashi thinks he's going to burst into tears right then and there. Instead, Guy takes a deep breath and pulls away from Kakashi to grip his shoulders.

  
"My rival, you cannot imagine the immense joy I feel for you! I could not think of anyone who deserves this happiness more than you do."

  
He glances out of the corner of his eye and catches Haku lurking behind Kakashi. The young man barely has time to run before he too is enveloped into one of Guy's bone crushing hugs. "And Haku! You're going to be a brother!"

  
Haku can only cough and splutter out thanks while silently begging with his eyes for Kakashi to help. Kakashi shrugs.

  
"Have you seen Zabuza anywhere?" Kakashi asks as Guy sets Haku back down. The poor kid's face is practically blue as he gasps for breath. He glares up at Kakashi who only smiles back. _"Now you know how it feels to be me,"_ he thinks.

  
"I thought he'd be around here. I was hoping to find him so I could congratulate him too. He must be ecstatic!"

  
"As close to ecstatic as he can get," Haku says and Kakashi snorts.

  
"I understand he is not the most outwardly passionate of men," Guy says, his voice dropped from the usual cheery boom to something soft and earnest, "But I've seen the way he looks at Kakashi and at you, Haku. He's a man devoted to those he cares about, and I respect that. I had my doubts about him when we first met. I'm glad he proved me wrong."

  
Kakashi doesn't know how to respond to that. He shoves his hands into his pocket and shrugs his shoulders. "You know what Guy? I'm glad he proved me wrong too."

  
He sees Haku smile from the corner of his eye.

  
"Guy, why don't you and I try and find him so Kakashi can return home for some rest?" Haku says.

  
"Of course, of course. An equal balance of rest and exercise is essential in growing a healthy baby," Guy says, back to his usual bright self as Haku practically drags him away by the arm. "I will see you again later my rival!" He yells over his shoulder at Kakashi.

  
Kakashi waves back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
